


Claw-culus Is the Best Study Date

by Coffeolic



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Mentions Cleo x Deuce briefly, Study Date, Surprise Kissing, headmistress unintentionally cockblocks, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeolic/pseuds/Coffeolic
Summary: As he isn’t the smartest a monster at Monster High, Headmistress Bloodgood suggests Heath find a tutor to help his grades. Luckily for him a Himalayan ghoul is eager to help him get his grades up much to Heath’s excitement.
Relationships: Abbey Bominable/Heath Burns, Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Claw-culus Is the Best Study Date

Heath stood on the porch of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood’s home and took a deep breath. It wasn’t that he was nervous because he was at his principals home, well yeah it’s a part of it, but mainly because of a ghoul IN the principals home.

Abbey Bominable

She had agreed to tutor Heath and he would forever be grateful but Abbey is scary smart and Heath would actually die if he embarrassed himself. Which knowing himself was bound to happen. He swallowed his nerves and coughed up his pride and knocked on the large wooden door. A moment or two later he was greeted with Headmistress Bloodgood in the door way.

“Evening Mr. Burns,” she said with a smile. It was odd for Heath to see her out of school but here she was, “Abbey informed me you were being tutored by her, correct?”

Heath nodded with a nervous chuckle, “Yup!”

_Damn it Heath you sound too eager_

“Well then, please come in,” she said as she moved aside. Walking into the Headmistress’s home was a sight, the decor was without guilt inspired by Victorian era and the only pictures around were of Headmistress and one of her and Abbey on some mountains. He assumed that was when she had gone to take Abbey.

“Abbey is upstairs, 2nd room on the right, if you need me I’ll be in my office down here or the kitchen.” And with that she walked off and left Heath there.

Heath let out a sigh and looked around the room once more before he walked up the stairs and looked around for any sign of Abbey. There was music coming from one of the rooms and a smell of mint and pine that Heath relaxed at. He knocked on the door the noise was coming from and smiled as he heard someone walk to the door and open it. He looked at the ghoul before him and smiled, Abbey had on a normal sweater And shorts for comfort and some blue slippers that had a face on it. “Am I late?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Nope, on time actually, just finished call with Frankie. Come in,” she smiled and stepped aside. The second Heath walked in the smell of pine and mint became so much stronger but it wasn’t bad it was calming. Before Heath could say anything stupid like he usually did Abbey sat him on the bed and grabbed her backpack

“Hope you have work with you?”

“Pssh, of course Abs,” he smiled and pulled his backpack off his arm and unzipped it.

“Good, get out Claw-culus and turn to homework.”

Heath smiled and did just that,” all work and no play?”

“We play when you understand what you doing and grades are not as deep as Yeti’s sleeping hole.”

“Sooooo, never?”

“With that attitude yes, but Abbey not give up on you,” she smiled at him and patted his back. “What I’d I didn’t do any work and just sat here all night and admired y-“ before Heath could finished that Abbey froze him in place and rolled her eyes.

“Silly boy,” she said with a shake of her head.

Heath finally de thawed after Abbey used her hair dryer on him for a couple minutes and laid back on the bed,” did you just freeze me just to unfreeze me a few minutes later?”

“Of course, now, do you feel okay?”

“Just cold and wet but other then that I’m flamin’,” he smiled and winked at her which earned him a smile.

_A smile, at least we are getting somewhere_

”Funny boy, we must work now. No more of this flirting you do,” she smiled at him and handed him his Claw-culus book and sat next to him.

“Come on Abbs, a bit more procrastinating?”

“Nope, now open to homework and work out first problem, I will help if anything is wrong.”

“Might as well do my work for me, I suck at Claw-culus,” he sighed and took a pencil from his bag. Abbey smiled and rubbed his back.

“Do not worry, I help.”

Heath smiled at that and turned to the homework assigned his class and stared at the page as if waiting for something to happen. Which of course didn’t. Abbey nudged his arm and handed him some paper for him to work on.

“Thanks...like thanks for agreeing to tutoring me,” he smiled as he started to work out on of the problems. His mind wasn’t focused on the equation but more on the ghoul next to him.

Abbey smiled at him and patted his thigh, “No problem, am glad you asked for help. Shows you care about school.”

Yeah, school. Not like his parents were gonna give him much of a choice.

“Yeah, I had to keep my grades up or Headmistress won’t let me do any sports! Sports is like all I can do.”

“No sports? But you are fast, we need you to win.”

“Exactly! See you get it!” He smiled as he pointed his pencil at her. During the talk he managed to finish the equation and Abbey smiled at that and looked over the paper. “When did I even-damn doll I think you distracted me so much I didn’t even know what I was doing.”

Abbey smiled as she checked his work, “no flirting silly boy..ah I see problem, you know what you doing but you doubt self when you see work. These are all correct.”

“Uh? English Abbey?”

“You are very smart, you know things but you doubt. You don’t think you know anything but you do.”

“So I’m not a stupid imbecile?”

“Not entirely, you are just insecure,” she smiled at him and handed him back the paper, now work out the next one and do not change work.”

He smiled and nodded as he worked on the next problem. Abbey followed his pencil strokes and smiled. She noticed that Heath kept stopping and over thinking what he was doing.

“Deep breaths help, you need not question,” she smiled and rubbed his thigh. Heath looked up at her and chuckled nervously.

“I’m trying ghoul, but there is a ice goddess next to me,” he smiled and winked at her.

Abbey raised a brow and chuckled, “You are funny, make Abbey laugh.”

“I try,” he smiled at her and leaned in smugly internally hoping that he could sneak a little kiss from the Yeti ghoul. Abbey only smiled at him when she heard the door open and Headmistress Bloodgood walked in with a bowl of fruit and stared at them.

“You two **are** studying correct?” The headmistress asked with a confused look.

“We are Headmistress, Heath is doing good,” Abbey smiled at her and was handed the bowl of fruit.

“Well good, if you need me I’m downstairs okay.”

Both teens nodded at her and answered with a ‘yes ma’am’, with those responses Headmistress walked out.

“Cock-blocker..,”Heath mumbled as he went back to working on his homework.

Abbey chuckled and held up a apple slice to Heath’s lips,”what is cock-blocker?”

With a smile Heath ate the apple and looked at Abbey, “someone who ruins the mood of two people trying to get intimate.”

“Intimate? We are only doing work?” She asked him as she cooled her hand on Heaths thigh so his thigh froze slightly.

“I mean we can geeeet intimate,” he smiled coyly as he leaned in. Abbey chuckled as she cooled her hand faster and froze heaths legs.

“Silly boy, my dignity is much larger then what ever you are trying to offer,” she chuckled and got up to plug in her hair dryer again, “we will continue after I de thaw you.”

Heath groaned and looked at Abbey with a pout, “come on ghoul, ya know I hate work.”

“And I dislike lazy guys who don’t do work,” she answered as she sat on the bed and blow dried his legs.

  
  


After about an hour of work, Heath flirting and Heath getting his arms frozen the two decided to call it a night and watch a movie while they waited for a time Heath would have to leave. Abbey sat against the headboard eating fruit while Heath laid on his back with his feet at the headboard. It was a lot chiller then either expected it to be, with Heath being relatively calm and quiet and Abbey being a lot more laid back.

“Stupid ghoul ran to basement alone instead of staying with group, she will die I know it!” Abbey huffed at the movie.

“That’s the point, gotta have some gore somewhere.”

“Yes but at least make them smart, in mountains no one this stupid.”

“I don’t think people in the mountains even had this many people in one space?”

Abbey nodded at that and smiled, “not enough oxygen.”

Heath looked a Abbey and sat up with a smile, “what kind of monsters even live in the Himalayas?”

Abbey looked at him and thought, “non like you, some sea monsters, lots of yeti’s, maybe a ghost or two and I think I saw a werewolf once but not a variety.”

“Awww so I’m the only smokin’ hot monster you have ever seen?” He said as he flexed his lean muscles.   
“Well depends, definitely no fire elemental but hot guys, Abbey would have to disagree, I’ve seen many monsters that are ‘hot’.”

Heath smiled and moved closer, “so you don’t deny that I’m good looking?”

“Well...no I don’t, in opinion you are prideful, annoying and ignorant but,” she smiled and looked into his eyes, “are confident, caring, strong, and yes, good looking...also very very funny, only guy to make me laugh.”

Heath beamed at that and dramatically laid his head on Abbey, “ghoul that made my day! Will that kind of compliment I say you what me?”

Abbey smiled and chuckled at his actions, he was something else, “you are definitely unique Heath.”

“Is that good?”

“Very,” she smiled and patted his head affectionately. Heath smiled at this and held her close as he hugged her.

“What a ghoul you are Abbey!”

Abbey was about to say something when Headmistress Bloodgood walked in(again), “Heath, your ride is here. I hope you two actually got work done?”

“We did, Abbey’s an amazing tutor,” Heath smiled at her and got up from the bed

Abbey smiled at that, “and Heath is not bad student.” Heath looked back at her with a smile as he grabbed his stuff and walked downstairs and saw a familiar car. Deuce.

Abbey followed and stared at the car which she easily recognized, “didn’t expect Deuce to be your ride.”

Heath turned around to her and smiled, “yeah he said he’d pick me up after his date with Princess.”

“Ah, will he be able to do same tomorrow, we barely did work and i hoped to do it again.”

“So a date?” Heath smiled and leaned in some, “I knew I was irresistible but even this is shocking me.”

Abbey rolled her yes and chuckled, “a study date, that is all. I can resist you if I want.”

_If she WANTS_

“If you wanted~,” he purred.

“Yes, if I want,” she smiled and pushed Heath towards Deuce’s car, “now go before I throw you in car.”

“Come on Abbeeeeey,” he whined as he took her hands and pulled her close, “you wouldn’t throw me anywhere.”

“I can and would,”

“You wo-HEy!” He shrieked as Abbey picked him up in her arms and walked to the open passenger window.

“You can keep him Dud-dudette, I don’t want him,” Deuce chuckled.

“I do not want him either,” Abbey smiled and shoved Heath head first into the seat. Heath groaned and after shuffling around was sitting up right and looking at Abbey.

“You are so mean sometimes.”

“You don’t think that,” she smiled as she looked into the car window.

“Oh but I do,” he argued as he leaned in close to her.

“Mhm?” She smiled and leaned in to kiss him with a smug smile forming. When she pulled away Heath blinked slowly before flaming up with a bright red face.

“W-woah!”

She smiled and looked at Deuce, “ Can you pick him up tomorrow At same time?”

Deuce clicked his tongue and nodded, “Sure.”

“Perfect,” she smiled and moved back, “Good bye Heath.”

Heath smiled at Abbey with a dazed look in his eyes, “bye bye Beautiful~”

With that Deuce drove off with a very dazed Heath in his car.

“Man...we have a date tomorrow,” he said with a smile 

“A study date or a date?”

“...both are dates in my eyes, don’t ruin the moment man!” Heath laughed before punching Deuce’s arm.

“Be lucky I’m not telling Cleo or the ghouls would have your head on a plate.”

“By the time they find out I’m sure Abbey will be madly in love with me,” he said with confidence.

“Sure Dude, madly,” If Heath could see Deuces eyes he would see him rolling them.

“Have Faith Deuce! I will win her over!”

Deuce only rolled his eyes again and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I will die with this ship I love it. This is also the first time I’ve ever written something wholesome like this or something about monster high so feed back would be nice babies.❤️❤️❤️


End file.
